Море Спокойствия
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: Иногда сложно найти ТУ ЕДИНСТВЕННУЮ. Особенно, если ты художник и ищешь ТУ ЕДИНСТВЕННУЮ, которая идеально подойдет сюжету твоей будущей картины. К счастью, Сай смог найти такую... К счастью?


У меня в руках папка с одним-единственным рисунком. Вернее, это и не рисунок еще даже, так, заготовка. Я все мечтаю нарисовать такую картину, которая радовала бы и мой глаз тоже. До сих пор я рисовал просто так, потому, что умею. Ни одной картине даже названия не дал. Сакура-сан говорила, что так не может быть, что у каждой картины должно быть название, но я не мог придумать ничего подходящего ни к одной. После провала **той** миссии я хотел нарисовать картину и назвать ее «Друзья», но так и не смог начать ее.  
Теперь у меня снова есть название, но нет картины.  
Пару месяцев назад мне приснилась поляна. Красивая, с цветами, залитая солнечным светом. А посреди поляны сидела обнаженная девушка. Вокруг нее порхали бабочки, она играла с ними. Когда я проснулся, мне показалось, что я знаю эту девушку, но ее лицо ускользало от меня. Я сразу же захотел нарисовать то, что приснилось мне. Но я не мог сделать этого без **той** девушки. В результате у меня были лишь бабочки и поляна. И сейчас я снова иду по улице Конохи, украдкой глядя на проходящих мимо женщин и девушек, в поисках лица, которое подошло бы для моей картины. Но два месяца поисков не увенчались успехом. Чаще всего у меня просто не было времени, поскольку после очередного нападения Пэйна из Акацуки у АНБУ было очень много работы, и меня то и дело посылали на миссии.  
Моя картина будет называться «Море Спокойствия».  
Я подходил к «Якинику», когда оттуда вышла команда погибшего Асумы-сенсея. Ино-сан помахала мне в знак приветствия, но тут же вернула внимание к своим товарищам, и они ушли дальше по улице. Я остановился и всмотрелся в удаляющуюся Ино-сан. И практически сразу отмел этот вариант, поскольку ее волосы были светлыми. Девушка из моего сна была черноволосой.  
Пока я глядел вслед Ино-сан, из «Якинику» вышла другая команда. В составе команды Какаши-сенсея мне пришлось поработать и с ними однажды. Команда, ориентированная на поиск. Впереди шел Киба, за ним – его точная копия, только с хвостом – превращенный пес Акамару, следом вышел Шино-сан, а за ними…  
Впервые в жизни мне захотелось ахнуть от восторга: никогда раньше я не испытывал ничего подобного. Вот она, та девушка, которую я все это время искал! Я действительно знал ее: это Хината-сан, девушка с печальными сине-сиреневыми глазами и длинными, темными волосами.  
— О! – они заметили меня. – Привет, Сай! Чего это ты тут стоишь, а?  
Но я почти не услышал этот возглас Кибы. Когда он обратился ко мне, Хината-сан покрылась румянцем. Будучи художником, я все-таки умею разглядеть прекрасное. И **это** было прекрасно!  
— Хината-сан, – не колеблясь ни минуты, я подошел к ней. Акамару, принявший уже положенный ему облик собаки, зарычал. – Позвольте мне нарисовать вас!  
Она покраснела еще больше. Как же прекрасно! Кажется, у меня сперло дыхание, я задрожал от волнения. Большую часть жизни я подавлял эмоции за ненадобностью, но сейчас весь мой контроль испарился. Как тогда, когда Учиха Саске взглянул на меня своим шаринганом; как тогда, когда я вспомнил, чем же хотел закончить книгу обо мне и брате; как тогда, когда захотелось помешать Данзо убить Тсунаде-сама; как тогда, когда я решил нарисовать **эту** картину.  
— Вау, Хината! – Киба присвистнул. – От таких приглашений не отказываются!  
— К-Киба-кун…  
— Пожалуйста! – воскликнул я так, словно это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Они втроем уставились на меня, как на снег посреди лета.  
— Давай-давай-давай! – Киба подтолкнул ее ко мне, и Хината-сан опустила взгляд. – Ты создана для того, чтоб с тебя картины рисовали! Ты, смотри, потом покажи, что намалевал! – обратился он ко мне.  
— Хорошо, – тихо-тихо отозвалась Хината-сан, и я взял ее за руку, намереваясь уже увести за собой.  
— Когда готово-то будет? – спросил Киба.  
— Скоро, – ответил я, и мы разошлись.  
Мы шли не быстро, и Хината-сан понемногу уняла свое волнение, но я продолжал дрожать от предвкушения. Я никак не мог поверить своему счастью!  
— С-Сай-кун, а…что именно ты хочешь нарисовать? – спросила Хината-сан, когда я закрыл за нами дверь своей квартиры.  
В ответ я раскрыл свою папку и показал ей страницу альбома с заготовкой.  
— Вот здесь, – я обвел на бумаге довольно большую область, – я нарисую вас.  
— Крупно.  
— Вы – центральная фигура картины. Так надо!  
Я подготовил мольберт и положил рядом альбом. Сначала предстояло срисовать поляну и бабочек на холст.  
— Хината-сан, вы должны раздеться, – сказал я, начиная смешивать краски.  
— Что?! – мне показалось, что она сейчас упадет. Что я такого сказал?  
— На картине вы должны быть обнажены. Вы должны раздеться, – объяснил я. Она тут же рванулась к двери, но я преградил ей путь. – Что такое, Хината-сан? Вы же согласились.  
— Я… Я не могу позировать раздетой! – в этот раз она не покраснела. Ее лицо стало бледным.  
— Я вас очень прошу! – произнес я и взял ее за руки – они были ледяными. Страх. Она боится. – Пожалуйста! Я два месяца искал ту, что могла бы попозировать мне! Не уходите!  
— Я не могу, Сай-кун… Я…  
— Прошу вас! – я сжал ее руки. Я должен был как-то ее заинтересовать, успокоить. – Я… Я не буду смотреть, как вы раздеваетесь! Я покажу вам, как надо сесть, и вы все это сделаете, пока я перенесу заготовку на холст! А вы скажете, когда будете готовы. Смотрите!  
Я отошел чуть-чуть в сторону и опустился на колени, как садятся перед чайным столиком гейши. Затем поднял немного согнутые в локтях руки чуть выше головы, словно бы подставляя ладони под, например, капли дождя. Так сидела девушка в моем сне, так должна была сесть Хината-сан. На картине она бы приглашала бабочек опуститься к себе на ладони!  
— Вы сядете вот так, ко мне правым боком, – объяснил я. – Так я не увижу ничего, что вы стесняетесь показать. Понимаете?  
Хината-сан смотрела на меня все с тем же страхом в глазах. Она не могла преодолеть его и все же кивнула!  
— Проходите, – я осмотрел комнату в поисках места, где она могла бы раздеться. – Проходите вот сюда, – пришлось предложить ей только пространство, которое будет закрыто от меня холстом.  
Она скрылась с моих глаз, и я продолжил разводить краски. Я намеревался нарисовать шедевр в этот раз! Я подмешал в краски немного порошка, из которого развожу тушь для исполнения своих атакующих техник, – именно этот порошок позволяет вкладывать в рисунки чакру и оживлять их. **Эта** картина тоже будет живой, но из-за мизерного количества порошка будет двигаться лишь на холсте. Я был уверен, что она понравится всем!  
— Я готова, – тихо-тихо шепнула Хината-сан, но волнение обострило мой слух, и я смог услышать ее. Я выглянул из-за холста. Это было просто идеально! Словно она имела не просто сходство с той девушкой из сна, но и была ею!  
— Опустите немного руку, – велел я. Хината-сан вспыхнула и стала медленно опускать руку, пока я ее не остановил. – А левую, наоборот, приподнимите. Еще… Достаточно.  
Идеал. И все-таки чего-то не хватало. Я взял самую толстую кисточку, обмакнул ее в голубой краске и подошел к сидящей передо мной девушке. Она глянула на меня и отпрянула.  
— Я просто хочу добавить один штрих, – объяснил я. – Видите, я специально взял толстую кисточку, чтобы вам не было щекотно.  
Я опустился на корточки и вывел у нее на животе чуть ниже пупка маленькую бабочку. Она попыталась опустить руки и прикрыться, но я остановил ее.  
— Нет-нет, верните их, как были! Я еще хотел…  
Мне пришлось вернуться за голубой краской, чтобы продолжить. Я нарисовал лозы с листочками, «огурцы» и еще бабочек: от живота вверх и к правому боку, дальше снова вверх до руки и по руке до локтя. Я не знаю, почему захотел нарисовать это сначала на ней, ведь можно было изобразить такие узоры сразу на картине.  
Как легко было рисовать такую прекрасную девушку! Ее напарник был прав: она действительно создана для того, чтобы с нее рисовали шедевры. Никогда прежде я не получал такого удовольствия от рисования. Я чувствовал, что не испорчу картину, что смогу сотворить ее с первой попытки. Точеная фигурка девушки, длинные волосы, красивое лицо – идеальный сюжет для картины с названием «Море Спокойствия».  
— Мне холодно, Сай-кун, – произнесла Хината-сан. Я не ответил – не хотел отвлекаться. Мне осталось совсем немного! Был уже вечер, на улице стемнело, но я даже не включал света в комнате: за часы работы я успел изучить каждую черточку, каждый изгиб ее тела, мог с закрытыми глазами воспроизвести его. Окно в комнате было открыто, так что неудивительно, что Хината-сан замерзла.  
Закончив, я вышел из-за мольберта, взял ее куртку, которую она оставила на кресле позади себя, и накинул ей на плечи. Она вздрогнула, опустила руки и взглянула на меня.  
— Вы устали? – спросил я, помогая ей встать. Она тут же закуталась в куртку поплотней.  
— Совсем нет, – шепнула она.  
— Я приготовлю чай.  
Она стала одеваться, а я отправился в кухню.  
— Можно я взгляну? – спросила Хината-сан, когда мы пили теплый чай.  
— Я еще должен кое-что закончить, – я имел в виду, что надо вложить в картину немного чакры, чтобы она стала живой. – Когда я это сделаю, вы увидите, что картина эта – нечто совершенно особенное!  
— Особенное?  
— Вы стали ее украшением, и я очень постарался, чтобы и она украшала вас.  
И я проводил ее до дома. А на следующий же день Хината-сан отправилась на миссию со своими товарищами. Ее долго не было, и показать, какой прекрасной стала картина, когда я оживил ее, было некому. Через пять дней после ухода Хинаты-сан в мою дверь постучали. Открыв, я увидел на пороге Шино, ее напарника.  
— Просила передать тебе Хината, чтобы отдал ты мне картину ту, – произнес он. Я с трудом понял, что он сказал, но, когда все-таки разобрал, очень удивился.  
— А почему так? – спросил я.  
— Воля это последняя ее. С Кибой погибли они.  
— Вот как…  
Стало как-то горько. Да, я уже знал, что это такое. Почему такая идеальная девушка должна была погибнуть? Я вернулся в квартиру за картиной, снял ее с мольберта и вынес к порогу. Шино даже очки снял, увидев ее.  
— Красивая она, – со вздохом произнес он.  
— Очень красивая, Шино-сан. Береги ее, – я вручил ему картину.  
— Сберегу. В память о ней. Жаль, что такие прекрасные девушки тоже погибают, – его голос дрогнул.  
— Жаль, что такая прекрасная девушка была одна на всем свете, – как бы возразил я.  
Шино взглянул на меня. Из уголка его глаза вытекла слеза.  
— Она здесь, словно живая. Как называется?  
Сначала я подумал, что мне показалось. Но теперь точно слышал, что его манера говорить стала нормальной.  
— «Море Спокойствия», – ответил я.  
— То, что заслужила Хината. Прекрасный покой, меньшего не дано.  
— Хорошо ее знал?  
— Хотел бы знать лучше… Спасибо, Сай. Как жаль, что и я не родился художником.  
— Я нарисую еще много картин с ней.  
Шино похлопал меня по плечу, надел очки и ушел, унося мою картину с **ее** душой…


End file.
